The present invention relates to fastening mechanisms and more particularly to an improved fastening mechanism for the cover of an electronic device.
A conventional fastening mechanism for housing of an electronic device is used to fasten the housing to a peripheral flange on the electronic device. In detail, a plurality of tabs are formed on a periphery of the housing and several holes are formed on the housing. A plurality of slots are formed around the flange for matingly receiving the tabs so as to fasten the housing to the flange. Also, several threaded holes mated with the holes are formed on the flange. Hence, several fasteners (e.g., screws) can be driven through the holes and the threaded holes to secure the housing to the flange.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, as stated above, the housing and the flange are fastened together by driving the screws through the holes and the threaded holes and inserting the tabs into the slots. Hence, for disengaging the housing from the flange a screwdriver is needed to unfasten the screws one by one from the holes and the threaded holes prior to removing the tabs one by one from the slots. It is understood that a tedious, complex detaching process is inevitable for removing the housing from the flange prior to replacing a peripheral placed in the housing. It is quite inconvenient and troublesome.
In addition, an unauthorized person may use a screwdriver to unfasten the screws for detaching, replacing, or manipulating the peripheral in the housing. Hence, the prior art fastening mechanism is not safe. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fastening mechanism for a cover of an electronic device enclosed in a housing, the housing having a substantially parallelepiped cavity for receiving a peripheral. The fastening mechanism comprises a peripheral flange releasably fastened to the cover. By utilizing this, an access and/or replacement of the peripheral is facilitated by unfastening and opening the cover.